An electronic parts mounting apparatus is made up of substrate conveyance paths that convey and position a substrate on which electronic parts are to be mounted, parts feeders that feed electronic parts to be mounted on a substrate, a mount head that picks up the electronic parts fed by the parts feeders and that mounts the electronic parts on the substrate positioned by the substrate conveyance paths. The parts feeder feeds an electronic part housed in a parts storage to be removably attached (i.e., a tape when the parts feeder is a tape feeder, or a cassette when the parts feeder is a bulk feeder), and the mount head picks up the thus-fed electronic part and mount it on the substrate. From an aspect of making it possible to manage quality of electronic parts to be mounted on the substrate on a per-parts-storage basis, electronic parts having equivalent electronic characteristics are stored in the same parts storage.
When electronic parts in the parts storage run out as a result of proceeding of electronic parts feeding, the parts feeder comes into so-called parts shortage and waits for replacement of the parts storage. With a view toward eliminating such a time loss due to such a wait for replacement of the parts storage, the mount head picks up an electronic part from another parts feeder that is different from the parts feeder depleted of parts (in other words, a parts feeder from which electronic parts are to be picked up is changed), thereby continuing mounting electronic parts on substrates (see; for instance, Patent Document 1).